


The Key Diaries

by sopera



Category: SHINee, The Carrie Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - The Carrie Diaries, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, References to Depression, i don't usually have so many hets in my writing oops sorry, i hope y'all like it lol, just a short au, key is supposed to be carrie, sorry i couldn't finish the entire season's worth of writing, taemin is supposed to be walt, the plot is heavily based on the carrie diaries but the characters aren't exact copies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopera/pseuds/sopera
Summary: Key is expecting another boring year of high school in suburbia. He's ecstatic when he lands an internship in the big city and is finally able to escape his redundant life. When Key meets his ultimate role model, the music editor of SHINee magazine he sees what the city really has in store for him. As Key navigates a secret life in the city, drama at school, and struggles at home he learns more and more about himself everyday.





	The Key Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this about 2 years ago. I was meaning to finish the entire fic this year but I went through a lot in December and kind of forgot about it. It's not the best work but I love the premise and wanted to share it. The Carrie Diaries was a great show and when the 1 of 1 music video came out I was inspired by the retro feel and decided to write this. This specific work equates to the pilot of the show. I have other parts of this story written but they aren't in order according to the show and are kind of trash. (Also, sorry there are so many breaks in the text lol) Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it <3

Pilot  
It goes the same every time. I’m walking down a sidewalk in Seoul and I walk into the headquarters of SHINee Magazine. I enter my office and sit down to go through my mail. Then my alarm clock goes off and the dream is over. I always wish that it would keep going but my real life is in the suburbs. It was the first day of my junior year, 1984-1985, and I felt like it was going to be the most mediocre school year yet. 

Why does Summer have to end so quickly? I thought to myself as I banged on the bathroom door.

“Eunho! Get out of there, I need to get ready.” I yelled.

“Gosh. Wait your turn.” He replied.

“It is my turn.” I rolled my eyes.

The door swung open and my little brother greeted me with a straight face.

“Hey, isn’t that my shirt?” I asked, getting even more annoyed.

He looked down at the flannel, shrugged, and walked away. 

I hadn’t had a normal conversation with my brother since the end of the school year, before our dad died. Just as I started to get better, Eunho got worse. I wished everything was back to normal but that didn’t do anything. On top of that it was the hardest year of highschool. I closed my eyes and tried to think on the bright side but I couldn’t think of anything.

After I got ready I ran downstairs to eat breakfast. My brother, my mom and I ate in awkward silence. I got up from my stool and threw out the empty Count Chocula box. I sighed, dreading the school day. 

“Kibum, I have something to tell you! I got you an internship at the publishing firm.” She smiled.

“I-in the city?!” I remembered all the cool stories she told me about living in Seoul before she left. I couldn’t believe it. I finally had a way to get out of town.

“Yes. My friend Mai still works there and she said she could make it happen. I thought it would be nice for you. It’s after school on Wednesdays” She continued.

“Oh my gosh! Thanks so much.” I hugged her tight. Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad after all.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to get to school. I grabbed my backpack and hugged Eunho despite his protest.

“Bye!” I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of the house.

_

As I walked down the halls I remembered how many people I disliked at school, but I didn’t forget how much I loved my best friends. I looked through the crowd of kids in the hallway and found my friends standing by the library doors. 

“Hey!” I yelled, running towards them. They all turned around and waved, smiles lighting up.

Before I could reach them, an unlikely conversation was initiated. My arch nemesis, Taeyong, and his two henchmen walked up to me.

“Hey. I heard about your dad, I hope your doing okay.” He put his hand on my shoulder, tilted his head and walked away. I couldn’t believe he actually said that. I rolled my eyes and walked up to my friends.

“What was that?!” Minho asked, crossing his arms.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t really matter. Anyway, I missed you guys so much.” I said as we group hugged.

Ga young gasped “Did you see that new kid? He’s totally hot.” 

“Hey! I’m right here.” Taemin grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

“Okay, okay. He’s not as hot as you.” She giggled.

She looked up from her boyfriend and smiled at the rest of her friends. “He’s right there.” Ga young said.

Before she could tell them not to look right away, they all turned around.

“Hey Kim.” the kid waved at Key.

“You know each other?” Onew’s mouth hung open in surprise.

“Yeah, I met him at some party. It wasn’t a big deal it was just some publishing thing I went to with my mom. He was there with his parents.” I answered, blushing.

“Seems like he remembers you pretty well.” Minho laughed.

“I heard his name is Park Bongyoung and he got kicked out of his last school.” Ga young added, twirling a strand of her long brown hair around her finger.

“I don’t know him like that. It’s no big deal.” I assured them, pulling my backpack closer to me.

“We should probably go.” Taemin said looking down at his schedule.

We all walked our separate ways and ventured off to start our new year.

___

On the first day of school there was no homework assigned, so all I usually did was read syllabuses and bore myself thinking about all the work ahead of me. But, today I was marvelling over the fact that I would get to leave town every Wednesday. Sure, I didn’t want to do publishing as a profession, and sure, I knew all I would be doing was sorting papers all day. All I cared about was the change of surroundings and the slim chances of adventure. 

I flipped through a syllabus I was passively reading and got an idea. I wanted to wear something a little warmer tomorrow since the Fall weather was coming sooner than usual. I walked to my parents room - or my mom’s room and knocked on the door.

“Hi mom. Could you take me out to get a new jacket or something. I grew out of mine.” I asked.

“Uh, I can’t really go out right now but I have something for you.” She put her glasses on and walked to the closet.

I followed her in, realizing I hadn’t been in there since my dad died. My feet padded on the soft, familiar carpet. My mom grabbed my hand and looked into the closet sadly. “You can take something from in here.” She said, ruffling my hair up.

My eyes locked with a jean jacket hanging up in front of me. It was a little baggy but to me it was perfect.

“Can I have this?” I asked.

“Of course.” My mom replied.

___

The next morning when I was getting ready I couldn’t find the jacket. I looked on my desk chair where I left it, under my bed, in my closet, in my drawers, everywhere, and I couldn’t find it. I ran to my brothers room.

“Where’s my jacket?” I glared at him after opening the door without knocking.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He batted his eyelashes innocently.

“Why are you lying?!” I looked through all the piles of clothes in his messy room, hoping to find it.

“Gosh, where did you put it?” I yelled.

“I don’t have it! Stop looking through my stuff.” He got up from his bed and pushed me.

I stood there for a second, trying to figure out if I really was overreacting or if he was just good at lying.

I scanned his room and spotted a polar bear stuffed animal with a zipper down its back, which looked like it was going to pop off.  
“You won’t mind if I look in this then?” I picked up the stuffed animal and unzipped it, digging through the random papers and miscellaneous junk. I finally unearthed the jacket, only to find that the back was smeared with white-out.

“Are you for real? Did you do this on purpose?” I couldn’t believe I had just gotten it and it was already ruined.

“No. I- I didn’t mean to.” He answered with a shaky voice.

I looked up and saw that Eunho was completely shocked and ashamed. I realized it was a mistake and maybe I had been too hard on him.

We both looked at the door as we heard high heels clicking down the hall.

“What’s going on in here?!” Our mom asked, looking flustered.

“Nothing.” We said in unison, spearing her another problem to fix.

___  
I closed the door to my room and stared at the jacket, trying to get over it. I sat down at my desk and sighed. Suddenly, I had an idea. If I couldn’t get the white-out off, maybe I could just add paint and make it look like it wasn’t accidental. Opening my desk drawer, I grabbed a set of paint and splattered the jacket assorted colors. I smiled to myself as I finished it off, signing the back with my nickname in cursive lettering. It wasn’t so bad after all.

___  
I waited the whole school day, anxious to start at the internship. When I got to the cubicle laden office I was a little disappointed, but I didn’t let myself get pessimistic. 

“Hello. I’m Lia, I’ll be supervising you. Now, please- remember I’m not here to babysit you. This is a real job even if you aren’t being paid and I’m going to have to ask you to be very responsible.” A stone faced lady with a perfectly slicked back bun shook my hand as I walked into her office. I nodded and followed her to where I’d be working - a glorified storage closet. 

“This is where you’ll spend most of your time here. You’ll need to take calls when I’m out of my office, and sort out these rejection piles. No reading the transcripts. You look at the first page, where it lists the genre and date of submission and then you put them in their respective bins.” She wheeled in a cart of folders filled with papers.

I had always wanted to be the one getting a book published, not the one publishing books. I was still determined to get my foot in the door of the publishing business. Maybe it would be nice in the long run, even if it was boring currently. 

It’s gonna be hard to look on the bright side when there are no windows in this room. I thought to myself.

“Hey, snap out of it. There’ll be no daydreaming while on the job. Oh, and when it’s your lunch break go get a better tie at that Freestyle down the street.” she said looking at my shabby tie.

Freestyle was a huge department store I had always wanted to go to. When I went through the revolving doors it was like going through a portal. I didn’t want to waste too much time so I ran to the Men’s section. I was looking through the ties when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

I spinned around and saw someone trying to pull my jacket out of my hands. 

“Hey! Let go of it.” I yelled, dusting off my jacket.

“Woah, calm down. I wasn’t stealing it I was just taking a look. It would be perfect for my next shoot.” The guy laughed.

Suddenly I recognized him. He was the music editor of SHINee Magazine, Kim Jonghyun, my ultimate role model. I gasped, filled with shock.

“I can’t believe it! You’re Kim Jonghyun. Like, you’re actually the music editor of SHINee Magazine. I read your stuff all the time.” I gushed, looking at him, starstruck.

“Yeah, that’s me. I really like your jacket. It’s just what I need for one of my next shoots. If you’d let us use it.” Jonghyun replied, handing me his holographic business card.

I stared back at him silently, nodding. 

“That’s great!” He smiled back at me, giving me a thumbs up.

He took the shiny black tie I was holding “You know, I could get this for free?”.

He put the tie on, zipped up his fur coat and walked towards the exit. I followed him, not knowing what else to do.

We walked out of the store together. I was speechless. I just stole a tie out of a department store with Kim Jonghyun!

“Oh my gosh, we just stole that.” I mumbled, trying to catch up with him.

“I could’ve paid for that!” I continued.

He took the tie off and gave it back to me. “Yeah, but what would be the fun in that? It’s the least I could do. You just saved my shoot. Remember to call me!” He winked at me and walked away.

I was astonished. It was only my first day in the city and I already had a crazy story to tell! I couldn’t wait till next Wednesday.

___

Onew’s P.O.V  
It was a boring Tuesday afternoon and the whole crew decided to find one way or another to get out of class and meet up at the school library. Everyone sat down at a table far away from the librarians so that they could talk without getting kicked out. 

“So, how are you guys?” I asked my friends.

“Uh, tired. Yesterday I was training for basketball season with Chanyeol.” Minho answered, yawning and stretching. He accidentally hit Key in the face with his lanky arms, which made them all laugh just loud enough for a librarian to shush them from across the room.

“You’re always talking about basketball. You’re at basketball camp all summer and as soon as you get back you’re already training? I bet when you go to sleep at night all your dreams are about basketball too.” Key joked.

“You’re correct.” Minho smiled back.

“I’m excited to go to work tomorrow.” Key said, looking through the SHINee magazine on the table in front of him.

“I thought you said it was boring.” Taemin replied.

“Well, sitting in that closet isn’t fun but I love the city.” Key explained, fixing his black and white headband.

“I don’t know, I’m sick of school already. I definitely don’t want to go home after school though. Does anyone want to go to the movies tonight? I know no one has any hard homework yet.” Taemin said.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure my mom is going to be at work till like eight tonight. I have to watch my brother.” Key mumbled, ripping the date and time off of the pass he got.

“I can go.” Minho and I said in unison.

I leaned onto a stack of books, tapping my foot and looking around, waiting for them to ask me how I was.

“What about you Onew?” Taemin asked attentively. 

For once I was overjoyed to get some attention. I had been keeping a secret for too long.

“I met a girl at science camp and we hung out a couple times afterwards and I asked her if she wanted to be official, and she said yes.” It was such a basic thing but I felt like it was a huge accomplishment.

“What?!” they all gasped in unison. 

Key clasped a hand over his mouth dramatically, Taemin giggled, and Minho flashed a toothy smile.

“Does she have glasses and headgear braces?” Key teased him.

“No, she’s actually really, really hot and she’s a senior. Her name is Mai and she’s amazing. I met her during a research project and we talked a lot. She invited me to go see one of her mathlete competitions tomorrow.” I gushed.

“Where are you going after that?” Taemin asked me.

I stopped to think for a second.

It’s our first time hanging out since we became official and I don’t even have any real plans. All I do is plan!

“Ah, I don’t know.” I answered honestly, trying to think of some possibilities.

“You have to know.” Minho added.

“You gotta.” Key nodded.

“What am I supposed to do?” I asked.

“What does she like, besides math and science?” Taemin asked.

“Uhm, she really loves astrology! I’ll take her out to look at stars after the competition is over. A while ago she was telling me about how it’s a full moon tomorrow night and she was thinking about going out to see it.” I smiled to myself, thinking about how much I wished I was with her right in that moment.

“Smooth, just don’t forget to tell her she’s more beautiful than the stars.” Minho smirked.

“So, am I the only one who isn’t in a relationship?” Key asked, looking shocked.

“Yep.” Taemin replied.

“Wow, it’s so painful.” Key joked, leaning back dramatically.

It was so weird being in a relationship. Dating was always that thing my friends did while I stuck to studying and writing essays for fun. I wasn’t sure if this relationship was going to be some rite of passage that made me cool like everyone else or if I was still going to be the same old nerdy friend who everyone could count on to be pathetic and boring. The only change I had associated with it was no longer being the only one who hadn’t kissed someone. Maybe I’d do more than that, and maybe it would change my personality. Not having control over the outcome of a situation was new, and it was definitely scary.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Minho and Mina break up every other week so he might as well be single.” I held in laughter as I turned my gaze to Minho.

“Okay, whatever, this isn’t about me. As of this second, this conversation is about the fact that Key has full access to Mr. Dreamboat and he isn’t doing anything about it.”

 

We all shifted our gazes to Key, expectantly. 

“Oh my gosh guys. I barely know him and I don’t think he would want to hang out with me anyway. I bet he’s straight and even if he isn’t-” He stopped mid-sentence rolling his eyes like it wasn’t worth discussing.

“That makes sense.” I assured him.

“Dude, do whatever you want it’ll all be okay.” Minho said earnestly, putting his hand on Key’s shoulder.

Key sighed, looking up at me.

“Tell us more about this Mai girl. I’m bored.” His eyebrows shot up with excitement.

“Okay, sure.” I smiled to myself thinking about how lucky I was to have such a great girlfriend.

 

_______  
Ga Young’s P.O.V

I stared down at my script, although I couldn’t focus on running lines while I was waiting for a call.

I put the script down on the kitchen table and stared at the butter yellow landline on the wall across from me. As if on cue, the phone began to ring. My mom yelled for me to get the phone.

I picked up the phone and grinned. “Hello, sir.” I answered playfully.

“Hello, ma’am. Is your dad around by any chance?” Jay asked.

“No he’s at work. Why would you say you’d call me, and then leave me hanging for two weeks?” I whispered, making sure my mom wouldn’t hear.

“Look, you have school and that little boyfriend of yours and I have work. I can’t always think about you honey.” He replied in a cold voice.

“Can you swing by later this week?” I asked, hoping he’d say yes.

“Why exactly?”

“To keep me some company.”

“I’ll be there on Sunday. Now, don’t forget to tell your dad I called. I know I won’t catch him at the police office. We’re getting so many calls lately.” 

I hung up, with a smile on my face. As I turned back towards the kitchen table I saw the clock hands reach 5:00. I was late to meet Taemin at the diner and I didn’t want to keep him waiting. I bit my lip as a rush of guilt came over me. Taemin would never know, or at least not on my watch. He didn’t deserve to be cheated on, yet I continued to drag him along. I could tell something was up with him lately but I didn’t want to ask because things were already so complicated.

I grabbed my coat and my bag, running up the stairs to tell my mom where I was going. I felt like a complete liar as she asked me how Taemin and I were doing.

“How’s Taemin? You two are still going strong, right?” She asked as she fluffed a pillow.

“Uh, yeah. He’s great - he’s still great.” I tried to smile but I didn’t really know how I could in this situation.

“Does he still have that wild purple and blonde hair?”

“Yes, but it’s not wild.” I laughed, rolling my eyes.

“Okay, okay, go and hang out!”

I walked out of the house, looking down at my converses, hitting the pavement. 

Why do I have to be such an idiot? Jay is so much older than me so it’s unrealistic to want him so bad. Taemin is the best boyfriend ever - why the hell is he still with me?

I looked down at my watch and saw that I was already three minutes late and by the time I would get there I’d be ten minutes late. I wish there was a way to suddenly develop an ability to make better decisions. There probably was and I was just being lazy and inconsiderate. That was my problem.

 

______

Taemin’s P.O.V

I sat at our usual table, not noticing she was late for a while since I was so used to it. I stared at my grilled cheese, fries, and cherry coke. I wasn’t very hungry lately, for a lot of reasons I couldn’t really articulate. Although I wasn’t surprised by her tardiness, I couldn’t help but be hurt in this specific moment. I was so overwhelmed by the start of school and my parent’s constant tide of daunting questions.

I looked up at the door as it swung open and the bell rang. It wasn’t Ga Young, it was some senior who was in my music theory class. I found my eyes wandering down to his tight black jeans. I looked away before he could notice.

What the hell is wrong with you? You have a girlfriend and you’re straight. You’re straight. You’re-

Ga young ran up to the table, hung her coat up on the hanger and put her bag down. 

I snapped out of my trance and forced a smile. Suddenly I felt guilty for asking her to hang out just because I needed a reminder that I had a girlfriend, I loved her, she loved me, and we were both happy. I was clearly lying to myself.

She grabbed one half of the grilled cheese just like every other time, although she didn’t kiss me like usual. I sighed as I looked down at my fidgety hands. She grabbed my hand and I looked up.

“Are you okay? You keep shaking.” She frowned.

That’s when I knew our relationship was basically over. If she could tell something was up she would always just ask me what was wrong. I could see she didn’t really care, and that she was occupied with other thoughts. Just like I was. I shrugged and bit into the grilled cheese, distracting myself. Everything tasted bland and all the noises around me were muted as I looked out the window, watching cars drive and leaves fly off tired trees.

“Which role did you get for the play this year?” I asked her as I realized I hadn’t said anything in awhile.

“Uhm, I’m playing Ophelia. We’re doing Hamlet this year.” She replied, staring down at her chipping purple nail polish.

I wanted to ask her why everything was so weird lately, why she was acting like she wanted to be with me one second and the next she acted like she was busy with something (or someone) else.

“Are we going anywhere after this?” She asked as she stared at the bubbles popping in my glass.

“No, I should get home right after. My parents are already pissed at me for getting written up for skipping. Can you believe I already got in trouble? It all sucks.” I replied, thinking about the terrible day I had at school that day. I knew she was barely listening.

“Well, okay. Are we still going to hang out together during the weekend?” She asked, sitting up straight and smiling. She probably realized she looked too indifferent.

“Uh, I guess. I kind of wanted you to come to church with me on Sunday. It’s so boring alone. I mean, my parents are there but that’s not the same.” I murmured.

“Okay, I don’t have anything to do in the morning. When should I be at your house?” She asked.

“Like, 9:30.” I answered, pushing the glass of coca cola to her.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” I sounded placid and I didn’t care.

The kid from my music theory class walked by again. I tried not to look at him so I looked straight at my girlfriend. I noticed that Ga young looked at him - right at his cute butt. 

How ironic

I grabbed my coat and put some money on the table.

“I have to go Ga.” I mumbled, walking away as fast as I could.

We should break up but I know we won’t. At least not yet.

______

Minho’s P.O.V

I sat on the smooth wood as I stared at the familiar basketball hoop. All I did lately was play basketball, and when I wasn’t playing it I was thinking about the next time I could be. At first it was because I wanted to make sure I could do well this year, and then it became more of a source of distractions.

I looked at the clock on the far right of the empty gym. It was 4:00 and I had to leave by 4:15. I didn’t want to go home to an empty house. I finished all my homework in study hall, which meant I had nothing to do when I got home. I could always sleep but I wasn’t able to do much of that since summer came to an end and the idea of school began to plague me.

I got up and pushed my hair back, feeling sweat drip onto my hands. I looked across the gym and saw Chanyeol walking towards me.

“Hey! You wanna walk home together?” He asked, with a goofy grin.

“Sure.” I replied, thankful for the company but also dreading the point where we’d have to part ways and I’d be alone again.

“Dude, why are you being so cold lately? You seem really spacey.”

“Uhm, I don’t know. I’m just - I don’t know.” I came close to explaining it all but I wasn’t in the mood.

“I’ll get it out of you. I can’t let you stay this way.” Chanyeol picked up the basketball I was using and shot it into the cart by the bleachers.

“Come on.” 

“Alright, I just have to get my stuff.”

 

As we walked down the sidewalk I felt my stomach drop, thinking about how cold my bed was even when I put the heater on, how quiet the house was even when I turned the TV on as background noise. It scared me although it was so familiar after all this time. 

Chanyeol stepped in front of me. 

“What the hell?” He looked serious for once.

I sighed, trying to open my mouth without throwing up. I held back and tears and exhaled sharply.

“My parents are never home and I’m really tired of being alone all the time. I don’t know. I guess it’s not that big of a deal - I just wish the house wasn’t always empty.” I explained.

“Where’s your brother and your sister?” Chanyeol asked, adjusting his hoodie.

“Uh, they never visit anymore. My sister actually just moved further away - to Japan for her job. My brother is still in Seoul but he never calls or picks up when I try to talk to him.” I suddenly felt the urge to walk into the middle of the street as a car whizzed past us. I shook the thought away. I’ve had to do that a lot lately. 

“How long have your parents been gone?” He asked me.

“Uh, a couple weeks. My dad moved so he could get a better job. He said he’d visit once a week, or at least call me up. He hasn’t. My ma is just gone. I don’t know, probably at her boyfriends house. She thinks it’s a secret but it’s so obvious. I’m lone even though my parents aren’t even good company. I just want to feel - not like this, I guess.” I couldn’t believe I told him all of that, even though he was one of my only close friends outside of my usual circle. 

“You can come over for as long as you need. My parents won’t mind. I can explain it to them if you don’t want to say. I don’t want you to be alone - okay?” He patted me on the back.

“We should keep walking before it gets too dark. I can’t believe how short the days are getting. Summer went by so quickly.” Chanyeol sighed.

“Yeah. Thanks for being such a good friend by the way. I -”

Before I could finish my sentence he shook my hair up and yelled “Last one down the hill has to drink pickle juice!”

Usually I’d be annoyed, but this time I played along, pumping my arms and legs hoping to catch up with my friend. I smiled as the cold air whipped through my hair. I wasn’t alone.

\----  
Dear Diary,  
Lately life hasn’t been exactly smooth sailing but I think it’s getting better. It was like I was cursed and nothing could reverse it. When my mom told me I got the publishing internship I knew there was still hope. At this rate I won’t be stuck in this boring town for the rest of my life. People say that the key to being a writer is figuring out who you are and finding your voice. I always thought I had that covered, I thought that I knew exactly who I was, exactly who I wanted to be, and exactly who I was going to be. After my dad died I didn’t leave my room for days, all I could do was stare into space because my whole world had shifted and I didn’t know what to do. Even after the funeral and all my mom’s attempts to help us get through the mourning process I still didn’t feel like things were right and I felt like I would never be the same me again. My dad always said “Life is never comfortable and it never should be.” I finally get what he meant by it. Life is always changing and you just have to deal with it. Change is inevitable. Whether it’s in love, in family, school or our personality it happens. I think I can finally accept that. Finding out who I want to be and who I am isn’t going to be easy but for the first time ever, I think it’s going to be fun.

Sincerely,  
Kibum


End file.
